


Baggy Clothes

by Silits



Series: Big Little Cities [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Dorks, Implied Sexual Content, Love at First Sight, M/M, Orchestra, Pining, Raijin Days, Raira, Violins, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: The stranger was pale, alabaster skin that had a great contrast to their eye color. The funny thing was, they were wearing clothes that were at least two sizes bigger than theirs.





	Baggy Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> My last orchestra Rehersal was yesterday, and I'm really sad. I'm not continuing violin as I chose to do art since I will be studying that in college. This is something to make me less sad.

Shizuo hated studying for tests, he never got the topics and always seemed to get things wrong when he would - or at least tried - study. It was hard for him to concentrate when all his classmates were annoying and the teacher was a great deal of an asshole. His seat is by the window for some classes, either in the front or back, and he gets distracted by the Sakura leaves that fall from their tree–how very cliche. He gets into trouble sometimes because he doodles when he is supposed to be taking notes, and then he gets detention when he could be studying at home! He had made up his mind he was not doing college, he was going to get a job at some bar and earn his money off of that, but for now, he needed to get his head in the game and study for those tests that will certainly be a pain up the alley.

Flipping the pages seemed to require quite some work, as Shizuo groans to reach out and turn the page right, to be greeted by even more kanji on the page, making him feel slightly dizzy. It was only his first day at the library, and he was already sick and tired of this and he wanted to go home. To hell with those tests.

Character after character appeared, and Shizuo tried to cram it into his head, sometimes writing notes when he knows he would need them. Learning Kanji was never Shizuo's best, art was, and thanks to that he is going to fail the year and have to retake it instead of graduating with everyones else, and then he would be the laughing stock. He really did not want to be laughed at only to get angry. Oh, how he couldn't wait to get to math when he would have all these equations thrown to his face all at one time, which would surely make him dizzy and pass out. Oh the sweet, sweet torture. 

Four books piled on his left side, and two opened in front of him, one on top of the other, as he tried to read them both at the same time, and was failing miserably at so. What he was doing wasn't studying, no, it was just making everything he knew already become a jumbled up mess in his head, making him confused and his brain organization a failure. Shizuo was never the guy at the top class, and he never will be if this is how he continued.

The public library was soon a bit more populated than when Shizuo had first come an hour prior, as children sat on colorful beanbags as they were read a story by someone to the blond's right. An elderly couple were discussing about romance books to give to their granddaughter turning sixteen in a month, and a few teenagers from Shizuo's school, Raijin as well. No one seemed to be doing something school related, which made the faux blond want to shrivel up in his seat and pass out from sheer embarrassment for no reason. It wasn't like anyone was looking at him and talking behind his back. Right? Right?

As Shizuo got to continue reading the books before him, an autumn chill hit his back once more as the front door was opened once again, either by someone leaving or entering. He only groaned as he gripped his coat tighter to himself. Shizuo didn't really like the cold, especially when he needed to concentrate. 

Not even a minute before Shizuo had put his attention back to the book he looked back up from boredom and laziness. His eyes were a little blurred as he yawned and he rubbed his eyes free of the tears at the corner of his eyes. He was feeling sleepy and all the kanji was pulling him towards sleep even more. As he opened his eyes once more, he could feel his attention being dragged to a single person across the room at the counter, giving the young blond woman at the counter a book, probably returning it. It wasn't that Shizuo was typically amused by people handing in their books, but he couldn't help but stare. Heat only rushed to his face as the figure before the blond woman turned and walked, hands in their pockets towards the shelves behind Shizuo. Grabbing the book he was supposed to be studying from, he made it stand on its edge and buried his face in the book at the stranger passed. The blond couldn't resist throwing a look over that the stranger behind him once he made sure they weren't looking.

Shizuo wasn't really into romance, but if you asked him what way he swung, he would say 'neither'. That's a lie, he's attracted to both genders, so it wouldn't be weird for him to be randomly staring at a way too good looking stranger as they shuffled through the books on the shelf. 

The stranger had short dark black hair, bangs pinned back by a silver hair clip from their forehead, thick black framed glasses stood on the bridge on their nose, and not-so-hiding bright red orbs behind them. The stranger was pale, alabaster skin that had a great contrast to their eye color. The funny thing was, they were wearing clothes that were at least two sizes bigger than theirs. A white shirt traveled down to about half way between their thighs and the knees, on top of that a very baggy dark blue sweatshirt that read 'Raira College' in white big letters on the front. The stranger wore sweatpants that were maybe at least one size bigger than them, and it was black with one white line going from the top to the bottom on each outer sides of the legs. Converse that were untied to top it off. 

The stranger was looking down, flipping through some kind of thin looking book, when Shizuo realized he was starring. It was also at that moment the stranger decided to look up, and with a quick swift move, Shizuo hid his face behind one of the kanji books before him, the blush on his face renewing even brighter than before. Shizuo stayed like that until the stranger passed by back up to the counter and took out their wallet to give the lady their library card. It was then when Shizuo realized the stranger had an instrument strapped on their back. It looked to big to be a guitar, but Shizuo didn't know as he wasn't a musician.

After that, the stranger took their leave, and once again a cool chill hit Shizuo's back. But not even the autumn chill could extinguish the heat in his face.

Shizuo would go to the public library everyday after school to study, and everyday he would see that stranger in baggy clothes. It seemed he was friends with the woman who worked at the counter, who was named Saki. 

Saki was a sweet girl who was going to college, working at the library being her part time job. She would dye her hair blond, it's original color being brown. She did this to match her boyfriend who happened to go to Raijin. Creepy if you asked him. 

Sooner or later, Shizuo no longer went to the public library to study, but to see the stranger in baggy clothes and an instrument strapped to their back. They were quite good looking. It wasn't until they walked into the men's bathroom that Shizuo figured they were a male, and not a female. With a face that looked so androgynous, he wasn't quite sure, but the blond wouldn't care even if the other was a woman. They were cute and that was all that mattered.

One day, Shizuo found himself starting out the window and ignored the chill on his back from the front door. He hadn't been paying attention, and when he came to, he was faced with the lovely stranger.... in clothes that actually fit them for once. Oh if the first day was bad, this time, it was even worse. Shizuo's face wasn't the only part of his body getting heated this time.

In an all black assemble, there stood the very good looking stranger. Black button up dress shirt, black dress pants that seemed too tight to actually be dress pants, and black dressed shoes. No hair clip keeping the hair from falling into his face and no thick black framed glasses to protect his red orbs. Shirt slightly opened and black tie hanging loosely. Everything was fitted perfectly around his body and- fuck! Dirty thoughts!!

"Looking good right?" Shizuo jumped at the voice as he turned around, blush forming as he was caught staring, to come face to face with a bright smile and brown messy hair. 

Shinra.

Great.

The blond's friend sat next to him and placed his head in his hands.

"He's having an orchestra performance. First Violin, first stand, soloist." Shinra seemed to spit the information out easily, like as if he knew the guy. Shizuo only huffed at this.

"How do _you_ know?" Shizuo growled unhappily, which Shinra only seemed to find amusing.

"He's a 'friend' of my beloved Celty! They go to the same college. That's Orihara Izaya over there."

"Orihara Izaya." Shizuo tasted the name on his tongue, and loved the way it rolled off of his. Quite a pretty name. "A folding field huh?" The blond said a bit more quietly, more to himself then to Shinra.

Shinra only seemed to smile brighter.

"Yea! It's in about an hour." 

 

Shizuo walked into class the next morning tired as usual. He hadn't been paying attention to Mishoyi Sensei until the word 'test' rolled from her lips. It was then that Shizuo's face seemed to pale. He had got so caught up into checking that guy out - not to mention that he was older than him - instead of studying like he was supposed to. Shizuo's face only paled out even more as he was handed a test.

He was covered in cold sweat.

**Author's Note:**

> It was at this moment that he knew, he fucked up.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
